Fruits Basket: A Hidden Sohma
by Sherwhoanimeevain9595
Summary: Caely Elizabeth Sohma sister to Kyo Sohma, thought to have died with her mother years ago has been found and has returned to the Sohma household at the age of 15, follow her as she reconnects with old friends and deals with 'The Curse Of The Lioness'. {Warning must be 18 , must have read up to book 17, and this story contains spoilers and does NOT follow the original plot}
1. Prologue

**Hello and Welcome to Fruits Basket A Hidden Sohma Please Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket IT BELONGS TO Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Prologue**

Once long ago the gods and goddesses of the earth were going to hold a big banquet and so they invited all the animals of the land to come and celebrate this big event, so on the day of the party all of the animals came to the party except the lioness who had been napping at the time the announcement had been made. The youngest of the goddesses who adored the lioness was surprised to see that she had not shown up, so the little goddess went to look for the lioness when she found her she grabbed the lioness by the scruff and dragged her to the party. Once they got there the goddess locked herself and the lioness in a room then made the lioness promise to always be there for her and no matter how many times they were reincarnated she'd become the goddess's lover. The lioness agreed only out of fear. And so now begins our story.


	2. The Meeting

**Hello here is Chapter One of FBANA Enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET IT BELONGS TO Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****"The Meeting"**

"Crap! I'm going to be late," I screamed as I woke from a very unpleasant nightmare with a start and found it was already 6:45. I jumped out of bed fed my cats and went to my bathroom to get ready. Once I was done it was 6:50, so I raced downstairs grabbed a meaty oats bar and my book bag and raced to school going my normal speed (about 50 mph) just to make it to math before the first bell, man I hate Mondays.  
"And after Hitler," 'BRRRIIINNNGGG,' said our teacher as the bell buzzed in our ears. "Ok class doesn't forget to finish the time-line for next week," she finished as the kids were groaning from sitting through the hour long lecturer. "Hey Caely," yelled my friend Kayla as I was leaving class "Want to hang out,"

"Sorry Kayla I can't I have to go take care of the little girls at the orphanage," I explained.

"Again can't you take a day off or something," Kayla said with a sad yet somewhat frustrated tone.

"You can help if you want," I encouraged.

"Ugh FINE I'll help out with the little twerps,"

"Thanks Kayla."

The week went by till Friday came and my boring day with nothing to do. Let me explain my name is Caely and when I was a toddler my parents, who no matter how much I try can never remember, abandoned me on the porch of the Tokyo Street Girls Orphanage where a sempai, who was on her way to school, found me and took me to the head mistress who was in her study thinking over a vision she had just had. The vision was of a girl, about the age of 4, was hugging a boy and then she turned into a lion cub. When sempai walked in with me in her arms she gasped because when she saw me I was covered in cuts and bruises. Then they took me to the infirmary where the doctor tried to take me but once he did I turned into a little lion cub. Then the headmistress gasped because she now saw what her vision meant. Since that day I've been marked as "special" and have been restricted from over working myself. This is not the only curse I have I also have a curse that makes any living thing fall in love with me. What I mean by this is that every time a person or animal sees me they will fall in love with me like meagerly fall in love. This means I've been almost raped many times, I say almost because Kayla is oddly enough not affected by my curse so she saves me every time I almost get raped. Despite this I still go to school and do chores around the orphanage the head mistress is always trying to get me to stop doing chores, but because of the curse I can persuade her to let me continue. The head mistress has made me take a special schedule as is from Monday-Thursday I have only 2 or 3 classes at school she made it so I would come back early and have Friday off except for my dance class at 10:00 am.  
Today is Friday so hence my day off, I tried to sleep in but my cats wanted to be fed so I got up and fed the 12 of them. After I fed them I got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast before heading out to the park to wait out the 2 hours before my dance class.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOing!?…" the boy yelled after I fell on him which was odd because I didn't turn into my animal form.  
"I'm so sorry I really am I was just practicing my running and I didn't see you." I was so shocked that once I lifted my head to see if he was alright and found that his eyes showed the same shock I felt my shock turned into concern.

"A-are you ok sempai?" I asked. Then I noticed he had an odd looking bracelet on that looked similar to my own. "What's that?" I asked

"What do you think it is?" he asked sarcasm clear in his voice. At that moment I looked at his hair and found it was a fire colored orange.

"Kyo-kun sempai!" I exclaimed shocked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked shocked that I knew who he was. At this I reached into my ballet bag and pulled out a news article that had the picture of Kyo and his class from their cultural festival. I handed it to him with a blush that was starting to spread on my face. 'Oh' was all he said but it made another blush overlap the last one. At that moment I glanced at my watch and saw it was 9:55.

"Crap! Sorry Kyo-kun I have to go I'm late for my dance class bye." I said as I grabbed my newspaper and ran off towards the Dance Academy.


	3. The Kidnapping

**Chapter 2 of FBANA Enjoy ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Chapter 2 "The Kidnapping"**

"Where are we going? Let me go!" I exclaimed as Kyo dragged me away from my dance building after my practice.

"We're going to Shigure's House I want to talk to you," he explained "and what I want to talk about can't be heard by anyone but us."

"Us?" I asked because it seemed he implied more than him and me.

"The Zodiac," he said then fell silent still dragging me along.

Once we reached the house Kyo let go of me only to open the door and push me inside before closing it behind him as he entered. Then he grabbed my arm again, more gently this time, and led me upstairs. Once we were in his room he let go of me and started asking me questions.

After all his questions, 175 to be exact, Kyo told me something that made me somehow pass out for about a week. The thing Kyo told me was that I was his little sister.

"Where am I!?" I exclaimed as I woke up and found myself in a room that was not my own. Then in that instant I recalled what had happened. I had just found out that Kyo-kun sempai was my Onii-chan. I quickly jumped out of the bed I was in, got dressed out of the way to big nightgown I was in and back into my clothes. I noticed some onigrii on the end table, since I was starving I grabbed them and ate while trying to find my way out of the house, they were delicious.

When I finally found my way out of the house it was already 9:30. Since I had no idea what day it was I just started running in the way Kyo had dragged me trying to find the way back to the orphanage or at least the park.

Crash! "Oww!" I said as I fell backwards onto the sidewalk. I looked up to see who I had crashed into and saw that it was Momiji-kun. I got up and started running again yelling to Momiji, "Sorry Sempai."

"Where in the world have you been for the past week young lady!" the headmistress yelled as I walked into the orphanage.

"I-I'm sorry when I was in the library I passed out and a girl found me and took me to her home where she fed me every time I woke up." I apologized in the lie I had made up on my way back. The mistress sighed and got up from her desk then grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room and then once inside she threw me on the bed and walked out of the room locking the door and saying that until I could learn to take care of myself I would have to stay here in my room and walked away. I sighed knowing I was pretty much under room arrest and would have to do online school until I could persuade the headmistress to let me out so I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed falling asleep into the same nightmare I'd been having since last year.

The nightmare starts with me in a small dark space and then I slide headfirst down a tube until I come to a very bright white room and I start screaming being very scared and cold not knowing where I was. Suddenly I felt a small version of my bracelet being placed on my arm then I am wrapped in a blanket and given to a woman who is smiling sadly at me and I also spot a small boy about age 4 with bright orange hair, who I now recognized as Kyo-kun, on the edge of the bed with a shocked and sad expression on his face then the woman offers me to him and he smiles taking me and cradling me in his arms and looking at me like I was the most perfect thing on earth, suddenly the door opens and some more kids around Kyo's age both older and younger come barging in; a boy with bright yellow hair (Momiji-kun) being in the lead, Kyo-kun starts yelling at them to go away jokingly and the scene changes to what looks like a party.

The party is for me I know that because there is a cake in front of me with 'Happy 2nd B-Day Caely' and two candles on it. The party is going great I am laughing at my brother and Momiji because they are fighting again and the rest of the guests are having a little food fight, everything then quiets down and as I blow out my candles the room's paper-door slams open and a child with black hair and eyes (Akito) storms into the room looking very mad, she grabbed a knife that was on the table and started coming toward me the look of death in her eyes. Some of the kids in the room tried to stop her but she just threw them aside and stabbing some of them along the way and when she stabbed Momiji I felt a sharp pain in the exact spot he had been stabbed, then she came toward me and I covered my face the best I could as she stabbed me and beat me until someone finally pulled her off me, then I feel someone pick me up and carry me off before the scene changes again to a room with red and blue walls.

I am lying down in the scene staring up at the ceiling when a woman comes in and kneels by my side and she looks like she's been crying. She says something I can't catch then picks me up and holds me in her arms before putting me down and changing me out of the yukata I'm wearing and into a thin pajama set and she also takes off the bandages around my wounds while she's at it and some begin to bleed again but she doesn't notice and I don't seem to mind because I keep very quiet. After I've changed she tells me to grab my blanket and stuffed lion which I do and she then takes me by the hand and walks me out of the room into the garden where I see 3 children around the age of 10 and as soon as they spot us they rush over and lead me and the woman to a hole in the wall where we sneak out and as soon as we're out the woman picks me up and begins running. She runs for a while until the big house is no longer visible then she slows and puts me down taking my hand again and then we walk about 10 miles more until we reach a building that looks like the orphanage and she places me on the top step and puts her hand over my face and mumbles something before there's a flash of light and I wake up.


	4. My New Home

**I DO NOT OWN Fruits Basket IT AND ALL ITS RIGHTS BELONG TO Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"My New Home"**

I had just finished my exercise on my Wii when a voice came into my head, "Where the hell are you?" said the voice and I laughed it was Kayla talking to me through our telepathic link.

"Hey Kayla nice to hear from you," I said back.

"Don't you Hey Kayla me where have you been the last few weeks I've been worried," she said clearly pissed off.

"I'm sorry to have worried you I had an 'episode' the Friday of the week before last and so the headmistress is pissed and has kept me under room arrest ever since," I explained to my bit to over-protective best friend.

"Oh you mean after that weird guy dragged you off after Ballet Practice?" she asked her anger turning into a mix of worry and curiosity.

"So that wasn't a dream," I said mostly to myself and then as if on cue the headmistress walked in with a man right behind her and she looked shocked and sad. I looked at the man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and I swore he looked familiar.

"Caely sweetie this man is your cousin and he has come to take you …err… home," the headmistress said trying to sound professional. As she finished her statement 2 men with boxes and animal carriers came in and started rounding up my cats and packing my things I ran and saved my blanket and lion just before they could be packed as well.

"Headmistress wha…?" I started to ask but she was already out of the room only the packers, the man claiming to be my cousin, and I was left in the room. I looked at the man again and it finally clicked… Shigure.

I sat there in the room that I did not know on a new bed with my sheets on it but was not mine in a place I had only been in once when Kyo-kun had dragged me here and now I was supposed to live in this place with my so called brother and cousins. I curled up into a ball leaning against the wall and putting my arms around my legs, putting my head on my knees I started to cry I had been doing that a lot lately in the week that I had been here since Shigure came to pick me up and I couldn't even escape because my low blood pressure was handicapping me again and I wasn't allowed to leave the house without my brother or one of the others in this house and even if I could leave there was no place left for me to go because Hatori had gone to both the Orphanage and my school and wiped every memory of me from everyone's mind making it so I had never existed, that I hadn't spent the first 12 years of my life in that place. I cried and held my lion and blanket until I had no more tears and then I heard her on the stairs Tohru Honda, the human, and the outcast of this house who now seemed to fit in more than I did at the moment, she knocked and slid the door open, "Caely lunch is ready," she said in a calm voice smiling a mother smile.

"I'm not hungry," I lied, actually I was starving I had barley eaten all week which is probably why I have been stuck in this room for the past couple days with another one of my blood pressure episodes, and as if on cue my stomach rumbled so loud I bet the neighbors could hear it and this house was the only one for a few miles. Tohru chuckled a bit and came over to the bed side offering me her hand. I sighed and took it giving in to my hunger I uncurled from the ball I was in and got off the bed allowing Tohru to escort me, still in my silk laced nightgown and still holding my blanket and stuffed animal like I was 3 not almost 13, down to the dining room. As we entered the dining room everyone looked up and stared and I hid behind Tohru wanting to go back upstairs and wait for Tohru to bring me my food like she has been doing since I got here and locked myself in the room.

~~{Time Skip}~~

"Look who I got to come out to eat," Tohru said pulling me out from behind her back and sitting me down at the table then taking her place, I looked at no one keeping my eyes glued to the lace on my nightgown.

"That's our Tohru she could get a terrified kitten out of a tree if we gave her the chance," A voice I recognized as Shigure said in a joking tone that turned serious as he turned the conversation to me, "Caely I've enrolled you in the local middle school for when you feel better ok?" I just nodded still not looking up but I did start to eat being very hungry.


	5. The Dream

**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET IT BELONGS TO Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "The Dream"**

After dinner I went back to the room feeling much better than I had in days. As soon as I got to the room I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep instantly into a dream.

The dream started and it was me and Kayla playing outside on the playground and we looked about 7 & 10 and we were laughing, but then a dark figure was standing over us and we had grown up to the ages we are now me 12, her 15 and I was in my lioness form growling at the figure to stay away and then I leaped at it waking up.

I woke up in a cold sweat and suddenly very scared, so I jumped up grabbing a pillow, my lion, and my blanket then opened the window and jumped out running as fast as I could my braids beating against my back. I saw a hole in a wall so I went through it trying to escape the nightmare I had just had. I stopped in a little garden of blue and purple roses (my favorite) and panted feeling as though I was going to pass out so I laid my pillow down and smoothed down some of the roses and laid down myself putting my blanket over me and holding my lion I fell into another deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning at dawn to a boy with bright yellow hair shaking me. "Hey girl are you alright?" he asked as I slowly opened my eyes to the sunrise.

As soon as I remembered where I was I sat up quickly and tried to stand but failed falling back down blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep in your garden," I said trying to stand again and would have fallen again if the boy hadn't grabbed my arm steading me.

"Whoa there you ok?" He asked not letting my arm go. I nodded but he didn't let me go, "what are you doing here little one?"

"I'm sorry," I said again, "I had a nightmare last night and I ended up running out of the house and falling asleep in your garden I'm really sorry," I apologized looking into his eyes.

He smiled at me, "Its ok I'm Momiji what's your name," he said and I looked at him my eyes wide he was Momiji-kun I knew I recognized his yellow hair and gentle expression. Realizing he was waiting for me to answer his question I told him that my name was Caely but I left out the fact that I was a Sohma. "Caely huh? No last name?"

"No, no last name I'm kinda an orphan," I said finally pulling my arm out of his.

"An orphan huh? What are you doing so far from the orphanage?" Momiji asked taking my hand smiling and making me blush.

"Well I've kinda been adopted," I said looking away from his eyes and to the inside of his house where I saw a clock and it said it was a quarter to 7 and from the schedule Shigure gave me I had only an hour until my school started. "Oh great I'm going to be late and I don't even know where my school is yet," I mumbled mostly to myself.

Momiji looked at me again then smiled, "What's the name of your school I may be able to help?" He asked as he led me into his house.

"Umm I think its Mokykla Middle School," I said following him into his kitchen and accidently scraping my arm on the door lock, "Oww that hurt," I said rubbing my arm and I looked over to see Momiji rubbing the same arm with a confused look on his face.

"That was weird," He said looking over at me and smiling, "and yeah I know the place a couple of my cousin's go there I'll show you the way. " He smiled again then went to his bedroom and I followed finding him pulling out a t-shirt and some jeans handing them to me, "here you can put these on for now you can get your uniform later," I smiled and took them heading to his bathroom.

"Hey do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked turning to see he had followed me then blushed when he followed me all the way into the bathroom.

"Sure go ahead but I want to ask you something first," He said backing me into the wall and placing his hand by my head leaning his face in close to mine.

"W-what is it?" I asked blushing harder now and gripping the clothes and hoping that I wouldn't change forms in front of him.

"Would you like to go out with me this afternoon after you get out of school?" He asked smiling at me.

I blushed even brighter and nodded not trusting my voice. Momiji smiled again then kissed my forehead before leaving me alone so I could take my shower. I showered quickly and put on the borrowed clothes then I put my hair in braids and walked out to the living room where Momiji was waiting. When he saw me he smiled and handed me a piece of toast before grabbing his bag and walking out the door. I followed him but before I left the house I noticed my blanket and other things from last night folded neatly up on the couch I would have to remember to get those when we got back from our date. We walked the few blocks in silence before I saw my school I stopped just before the gate and turned to Momiji smiling. He smiled back and grabbed my hand kissing it all gentlemanly like, making me blush again, before he walked off towards the high school. I watched him leave then headed into the school now remembering the events leading up to this, man Kyo-Nii-chan was going to be pissed.


	6. School and My Date

DISCLAIMER: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki

* * *

**Chapter 5 "School and the Date"**

I walked into the school and headed towards the office but I was stopped when I passed by a classroom and saw some students cornering a scared looking girl I immediately recognized as Kisa-chan, angered by the scene I walked into the room and in doing so I saw Hiro hiding in a separate corner of the room, so I walked up to him and slapped his face glaring at him before turning around and walking towards the group yelling at them to stop teasing Kisa. When I started yelling the whole group turned to see who had interrupted them and when they saw me they all froze seeing the death glare I was giving them but also immediately falling under the love curse I had on me. I took the chance to push a few out of the way and stand in front of Kisa blocking her from the bullies. When I did that Hiro finally got the message and also started yelling at them which snapped the bullies out of there trance and some started yelling back at Hiro while the other half stared at me while I yelled at them. This went on for a few minutes before the teacher came in and broke us up.

"Ah you must be Caely Sohma we were wondering when you'd show up," Sensei said which caused me to flinch and everyone including Kisa and Hiro to stare at me with wide eyes.

Kisa suddenly grabbed my arm and looked up at me, "Caely is…is that really you?" She asked her eyes looking shocked with a hint of scared in them.

"Hey Kisa long time no see," I said laughing breathlessly finally realizing that the nightmare I had been having while at the orphanage was not a nightmare but memories, memories of the time before and during when my mom had dropped me on the step of the orphanage and erased my memories. A tear ran down my cheek and I excused myself heading towards the bathroom to change into the uniform Sensei had handed me but with Kisa in tow for she refused to let go of my arm.

Once we were in the bathroom Kisa let me go and started to ask me questions, some of which Kyo had asked me on the day we met. I answered all that I could before we headed back to the classroom. The day passed pretty quickly to my surprise and at the end of the school day I started walking home with Kisa and Hiro. Hiro asked me some questions of his own. When we were about halfway to Shigure's we bumped into Momiji.

"I knew I'd find you around here somewhere," Momiji said smiling at me. I instantly blushed as I remembered our promise from this morning. Momiji chuckled at my blush then grabbed me and pulled me to him.

I blushed again and turned to Kisa and Hiro. "Hey can you guys tell Shigure that I'll be coming home a bit late?" They nodded and then continued on their way I smiled and turned out of Momiji's arms. He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me to a nearby café.

~~{tiny time skip}~~

After we had ordered and were sitting on the café stools I noticed Momiji was staring at me. "What?" I asked meeting his eyes.

"Caely Elizabeth Sohma that's your full name isn't it?" Momiji asked as he stared at me and I blushed.

"H-how did you find out?" I asked blushing hard and I was surprised he remembered my middle name.

He chuckled, "How could I not find out Kyo's been really weird these past few weeks and then I find you sleeping in my rose garden this morning with your long tan hair accented with Kyo-orange stripes," he chuckled again and I blushed deeper I knew that ever since I was born my hair was a mix of both my animal form tan and my brother's orange but I had never been self-conscious of it until now as I blushed deeper, "not to mention the fact that when you scraped your arm this morning I felt it to," he smirked at me and I remembered that to and I grimaced a bit.

"Oh yeah sorry about that," I said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it and as you can see it wasn't that hard to figure out who you are," Momiji said smiling as he put one of his hands atop mine. I smiled back and was about to say something else when I felt someone staring at me, as I looked around I saw that most of the people in here were staring at me and I growled. Momiji noticed and smiled and our drinks came and I saw they were in to-go cups and I smiled thanking the waitress who had brought the drinks and standing up grabbing mine. Momiji got up as well and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me out the door and as we exited I saw him turn and stick his tongue out at the people staring at me and I laughed he was still so childish. We took a walk in the park as we drank our shakes and we nabbed a seat by a tree and Momiji began telling me what he could about what I had missed during the decade that I was in the orphanage. I listened and only asked questions when I needed to and I learned about how Rin as back in the hospital and how much more of a control freak Akito had become since I disappeared and I learned about the Tohru girl who had now become family and was helping Kyo and Yuki to stop trying to kill each other every time they saw each other especially now that they lived in the same house, I saw his face brighten when he talked about Tohru and I felt a pang of jealousy rise in my gut when I realized that Momiji had slight feelings for that girl. I stood up and tossed out my empty cup suddenly feeling very dizzy and I knew I was having another episode but I couldn't move and I could hear Momiji calling at me but I couldn't speak it felt as though my body had just shut down and didn't want to start back up. I could feel myself losing consciousness fast and I collapsed onto the ground blacking out for the 3rd time in only a few weeks.


	7. Pissing off Kyo Nii-chan and having FUN

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to Takaya Natsuki**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M PLEASE BE ADVISED**

* * *

**Chapter 6 'Pissing off Kyo and having some _'fun _'**

I woke up on my bed in Tohru's room and I sighed sitting up slowly. I looked over at the clock it was noon and according to the date it was a Saturday so I sighed again and got up dressing into my black hoodie with anime zodiac animals gathered around an onigrii {hint, hint ^_^} and a black skirt. I went downstairs to the family room and I saw Tohru outside hanging up this week's clothes and I shook my head not wanting to face her I turned and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed the Milk out of the fridge and drank strait from the carton. "So you have the same habit as your brother I see," someone said and I coughed turning around.

"Geez Yuki you scared the crap outta me," I said to the gray haired boy at the door as I put the milk back and turned to face him.

He chuckled, "And you're as easy to scare as well I see," he said and I walked up to him and slapped his arm.

"That may be so but one difference between my brother and I is I can actually land a hit on you, you stupid rat," I said smirking as he rubbed his arm where I hit him. I then smiled and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. Yuki stood there shocked for a moment before smiling and hugging back.

"I missed you too kid," Yuki said as we broke apart. I smiled and then frowned as I heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened and Tohru walked in and I grimaced as she looked at Yuki and me with those innocent eyes. She was about to say something when I turned and darted out the back door. I ran into the woods and didn't stop until my legs refused to run anymore. I stopped and climbed a tree stretching out against a branch as I felt my body change into its lioness form from stress and I sighed I hated that my body was so weak and that my animal form was big enough to still wear the clothes I had put on for the day. I sighed again and closed my eyes as I swished my tail back and forth below me. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a rustling below me I looked down and I saw families of bunnies and a lions walking side by side and I smiled as best I could in my lion form as I spotted Momiji appear out of the bushes. The lions all walked over to my tree and lay down at its base and I saw Momiji look up and smile and I jumped down and shook off my clothes then I nuzzled the other lions and lionesses in thanks before walking over to Momiji and purring around his legs.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Momiji asked as he scratched my ears. I stood on my hind legs causing Momiji to fall back and I pinned him down as I felt myself shift back into my human form.

"I'm good I'm sorry I passed out on you like that," I said as I curled into his chest. He nodded and rubbed my back as I relaxed into him. Suddenly I felt the other lions get up and surround the two of us and I petted them as they passed by. Once they had all lay down around us a few cubs came over and dropped my clothes by me before going to lay by their parents. I chuckled and redressed before looking over at Momiji who was red and had his eyes closed. "Momiji are you ok?" I asked and he nodded opening one of his eyes to look at me.

"I'm fine I just… err… y-you have a really good body," He said and I blushed as red as he was when I realized he was probably very horny right now and even though he looked like he was in elementary school he was almost 15 years old and had probably already hit puberty.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize do you need to go home?" I asked not really knowing what to do. He shook his head and sat up then he leaned into me and kissed me gently on the lips. I gasped and he stuck his tongue in and I closed my eyes leaning into him as well, he laid me down against one of the sleeping lions, who didn't even stir, and deepened the kiss. I moaned a bit and tangled my fingers in his short blond hair not caring about the world around me. I broke away panting and I smiled up at him and he smiled back, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a small group of stray cats sitting and laying near a pair of legs and I looked up seeing my brother standing there. "H-hi Nii-chan what are you doing out here?" I asked him, not moving as I blushed realizing Momiji was now kissing my neck and he had his hand up my hoodie as if he hadn't noticed my brother standing on the outside of our lion/bunny cocoon.

"Tohru said you ran off without a word so I came to make sure you were alright," Kyo said annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine Nii-chan I just wanted to go for a walk," I said holding in a moan when Momiji bit down on my neck. I pulled a bit at Momiji's hair trying to get him to stop but he just bit harder and I couldn't hold in my moan this time. I heard my brother growl and I smiled weakly at him, but before I could say anything Momiji butted in and I knew this was not going to end well.

"Kyo-kun will you please leave can't you see were a bit busy?" Momiji said sounding more adult than usual. I saw a vein pop in my brother's head but before he started yelling we all heard a big 'KYO-KUN!' and out of the forest popped yet another one of my Zodiac cousins Kagura, the Boar, who had a big crush on my brother. She leaped right over the 6 foot long lion/bunny bed Momiji and I were in and glomped Kyo who had begun running away. She then turned and winked at Momiji before dragging my brother off toward the house. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore then I turned back to look at Momiji with an accusing eye.

"You planned that didn't you?" I asked and he just shrugged before going back to putting hickey's on my neck.

"I had a feeling he may show up so I just called Kagura to keep him busy for a while," Momiji said between kisses and I just laughed.

"Momiji you are one cruel man you know that,"

Momiji stopped and smirked at me before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You have no idea how cruel I can be." He then captured my lips with his again and stood up; picking me up bridal style he began walking off in the opposite direction of Shigure's house. I clung to him as he walked us to a large gate and quietly entered a large open area where he continued walking until we got to his house and I realized that we were in the main house garden and headed towards Momiji's house.

When we got to his house Momiji didn't put me down until we were in his room and I blushed when I saw he had a double bed in his room. Momiji placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me kissing me hard and I felt my face grow red again as I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss and I felt his hand start to make its way up and down my body. He started slipping my hoodie up and I broke the kiss to take it off. Momiji stared for a minute before kissing down my body when he got down to my sports bra he slipped it off my still developing breasts and used his hand to kneed one as he used his mouth to play with the other. He switched after a few minutes and I was having a hard time holding in my moans. After he finished with my breasts Momiji then sat up taking his own shirt off and tossing it off to the side and I stared at his body he had a 6-pack but it wasn't as developed as my brother's or Haru's, all the same he was still very hot and I tossed off my bra before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. The kiss escalated quickly and by the time we broke apart we were both panting hard. Momiji then stood up again and stripped off his capris and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw that his boxers had little rabbits on them. He smiled at my chuckle and crawled back on top of me as he stripped off my skirt and panties tossing them away with the other clothes and I blushed a bit. He kissed me again as he slipped two fingers into my entrance. I gasped into the kiss and arched my back. He stroked my chest as he started stretching me and I relaxed quickly and he added a third finger stretching me the best he could. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and I wined at the loss, but then he took off his boxers and grabbed a condom out of his bedside table and secured it on his member before positioning himself at my entrance and then leaning down to kiss me again as he thrust in and I grabbed his shoulders trying to relax but it hurt and since I had been a virgin it was harder to relax since this was my first time. Momiji sat there for a minuet letting me get used to his size and then waited until I nodded for him to continue. Once I nodded he started slowly thrusting and I moaned pulling him down for another kiss as he started to speed up. We continued like that for a few minutes before we finally came together and I smiled as he pulled out and tossed the used condom in his trashcan before lying back down on the bed and pulling me into his arms and we laid like that for a while before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. LEAVE HER ALONE!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fruits Basket it belongs to Takaya Natsuki**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"LEAVE HER ALONE!"**

It's been a few weeks since that day and my brother hasn't left me alone I guess we really pissed him off because he's always around when I'm with Momiji and it seems that Momiji has dropped his child facade because according to Yuki and Tohru he has switched to the boy's uniform in school and no longer accepts candy from the girls in his class and has been studying hard getting himself to the top of his class. I can't help but feel flattered but with my brother's constant nagging I rarely have any alone time with him and I know he has a good reason to be worried but it still annoys me that he follows us everywhere or makes us have a double date with him and Kagura. I know Kagura is pretty happy and she tries to help Momiji and me but my brother is a pretty stubborn guy.

I also seem to be having trouble sleeping because of that nightmare of Kayla and me and that person I'm protecting her from and no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get it to go away, but then one day I finally figured it out.

I was walking to class when I heard a scream inside my head and I realized it was Kayla's voice calling for help. "Caely, Caely help me please help me!"

"Kayla what's wrong where are you?"

"I'm at our old school and there's this man he says he needs me to forget you and everyone else already has and it's … AHHH!"

"KAYLA!" at that point I dropped all my stuff and took off in a mad dash transforming as I ran and I stopped in front of Kisa and Hiro's class shaking off my uniform as I looked into Kisa's eyes and when I saw her nod I took off again and didn't stop until I got to my old school and following the connection I had with Kayla I found the room she was in and leaped in front of her and I finally saw who the shadow in my dreams was and I growled, "Hatori leave her alone," I growled at him and I saw him frown

"Caely you know she has to forget how else will we know if you're completely safe from Akito," Hatori said in a tone that pissed me off.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE SHE IS MY FRIEND AND I AM NOT YUKI I WILL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT IF YOU EVEN HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HER AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT AKITO I WILL DEAL WITH HER WHEN THE TIME COMES AND ANYWAY HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY TOLD HER I'M STILL ALIVE, NOW LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE OR I WILL DESTROY BOTH YOUR EYES!" I yelled at him as I shifted back to my human form. Hatori sighed and nodded seeing how pissed I was.

"Fine we'll talk about this later when you're calm now if you'll excuse me," Hatori said as he left and I growled after him before turning to Kayla who had collapsed against the wall.

"Kayla, are you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside her and she nodded breathing hard and trembling.

"W-who was that and why has everyone forgotten you and who's Akito, are you in trouble…" Kayla asked in quick succession and I sighed.

"I'll explain to you later now let's get out of here were drawing attention," I said as I helped her up and lead her out of the school and I glared at the people gathered around the door as they spread to let us out. When we walked to the front I was relieved to see Kisa, Hiro and Yuki standing there with some clothes. I dressed quickly and we all headed to Shigure's house.

It took a few hours to calm Kayla down and explain to her about my family and the curse we held and about our 'god' Akito who ruled as the head of the family and that Hatori had the ability to erase someone's memory and that's why everyone at my old school and the orphanage had acted like they had never heard of me. After she understood it all I let her call her mom to tell her that she would be staying the night with me and that we'd return her to her home in the morning.

As she was making the call I got some ice and took some pain killers because I had a terrible headache and I was thankful that Kyo was at his Sensei's dojo with Tohru for the day. Suddenly I heard the kitchen door open and I turned to see Yuki walk in.

"Hey you ok?" He said as he came to stand by me.

"Yeah I just have a headache today was a bit nerve-racking," I said as I swallowed the aspirin and I saw him nod.

"Yeah no doubt so what are you going to do about your friend?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'll ask her later if she still wants to be my friend after all this and if she doesn't I can always call Hatori and have him come and erase her memories in her sleep," I said staring up at the ceiling.

"Will you be able to handle that?" Yuki asked and I shook my head and laughed breathlessly.

"Do I really have a choice and I think it would be better for her anyway when I have to go back," I whispered feeling my eyes water.

"So you will be going back to Akito," Yuki said and I heard anger and sadness in his voice and I nodded.

"You know the legend of the lioness it's not really like I have much of a choice the last time that god was without her lioness she almost wiped out the entire Sohma family and I can't let that happen to you or Nii-chan or anyone I love you all and I don't want to see you all hurt more than you have been." I said the tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Yuki handed me a tissue and sighed, "You know you'll break their hearts when they hear that," He said and I nodded.

"I know but this is the lioness's place in the Sohma family she must be there for god as both a lover and a punching bag the lioness is that goddess's soul mate and since our god represents all of those god's and goddesses the lioness must serve him for as long as she can and there's nothing that can be done to stop that you should know that better than anyone Yuki for you are the rat after my mother dropped me at that orphanage you became my replacement and if it wasn't for Shigure and Akito's mother you would still probably be doing my job." I said and when I looked up at Yuki I saw he had gone pale thinking over that concept and I laughed sadly.

I turned around and grabbed some supplies out of the fridge and started preparing dinner for the 4 of us. I finished dinner and set it out at the table then went and got Kayla. We all sat and ate in silence and after dinner I took Kayla upstairs so she could wash up and I changed into my nightgown and I lay down on the bed as I waited for her. When she came in I smiled and sat up patting the bed next to me. She sat down and I smiled sadly.

"Kayla this is going to be hard for me to ask but…" I took a deep trembling breath trying to keep my tears from falling, "...but do you still wish to be my friend now that you know how much of a freak I really am?" I asked my voice breaking in a few parts. She was silent for a few minutes and I felt some tears fall from my eyes.

"Is it true?" She finally spoke and I looked at her in confusion, "Is it true that you'll be a sex slave for your god?" she asked and I gasped she had been there when I was talking to Yuki.

"Yes its true she is my master I was born with the curse of the lioness and if my mother hadn't kidnapped me and taken me to that orphanage back when I was 2 I would be there right now doing as she wants," I said and I saw Kayla shudder. Suddenly I found myself sprawled out against my bed and Kayla was on top of me staring down at me and I gasped as she leaned down and kissed me. She kissed me for a minute before I felt her hand go up my nightgown and into my panties. I gasped again when I felt her start to massage my thighs and slide my panties down my legs. She broke the kiss and started making her way down my body.

"K-Kayla what are y-you doing?" I stuttered as I felt her remove my panties. She didn't answer, instead she began massaging and kissing my legs making her way up towards my entrance. I shivered as I felt her slide my nightgown up and I was seriously glad Tohru was with Kyo and his adoptive father this evening. I moaned when I felt her start kneading my entrance and I jumped a bit when she inserted a finger in since it had been about a month since my first time with Momiji. I put my hands over my mouth to muffle my moans as I felt Kayla add a second finger. She looked up at me and I saw pure lust in her eyes and I moaned loudly and arched my back as she entered a third finger. I started panting and I tried to hold in my moans but it was hard because Kayla had now started 'eating' me and it felt good and while she was doing this I realized why she was doing it, Kayla was my best friend and she just learned that I was going to be sent to a person whom would probably beat me senseless on a daily basis and she didn't know that Momiji had taken my virginity so she thought it upon herself to give me pleasure before I'm taken away to endure endless pain. Figuring this out I smiled down at her and thanked her through our link as I felt myself reach my climax. As soon as I finished riding down my high I grabbed Kayla and pulled her on top of me then flipped us over so I was on top before connecting our lips in a deep and passionate kiss. As we kissed I pulled down her pajama pants and panties before inserting two of my own fingers into her ready entrance. I heard her gasp and I took that opportunity to lower myself down and 'return the favor'.

After we finished I snuggled up to her smiling and I whispered, "I guess this means we're still best friends?" Kayla slapped me on the back of the head and I chuckled taking that as a yes as we joined hands and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. The Sickness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket it belongs to Takaya Natsuki**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**"The Sickness"**

I woke the next morning to a still sleeping Kayla so I quietly got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes then made my way out to the bathroom to take a shower. I finished quickly and braided my hair and as I walked out of the bathroom I ran into my brother. "Nii-chan your home how was Sensei's?" I asked but he didn't answer and I looked up and saw him staring at me with accusing eyes and I flinched, backing up a bit back into the bathroom. "Nii-chan what's wrong?" He didn't answer and grabbed my arm pulling me towards his room and I tried to get out of his grip but he was two strong. "Nii-chan let me go you're hurting me," I pleaded but he didn't stop and he opened his bedroom door and tossed me inside and I fell to the ground. I turned around to look at him but the room had suddenly gone dark and the door had changed from the door that lead to my brother's room to a door that looked out onto what looked like a rock garden and there was no one in site. I stood up and went over to the door and I saw that it was night and I noticed that I was no longer wearing my t-shirt and skirt but that they had changed into a long black yukata and my hair was no longer in braids it was loose and it extended all the way down to my ankles. Suddenly very scared I tried going out the open door but I couldn't move for there was something around my ankle, I looked down and saw a chain leading to a wall, I tried pulling at it but it was very tight. I turned around in the room and I spotted someone sitting on what looked like a shelf by the door. "H-Hello can you help me I can't get out of this chain?" I said to the person but when they turned around I gasped and stumbled backwards tripping over the chain and falling onto the futon that sat below me. "No this can't be happening, not yet," I said as I watched the person get up and walk over to me her long robes flowing behind her. She came down in front of me and smiled an evil smile as she grabbed my arm twisting it painfully and I yelped feeling myself tear up as I tried to get out of her grasp but she was strong. I was suddenly splayed out across the futon and she was holding my arm down and assaulting my neck and I struggled but to no anvil and my tears were falling in constant streams down my cheeks and I knew I couldn't do anything I was powerless so I just laid there begging as my goddess continued her assault on my body. Suddenly I saw a glint of silver and I gasped and screamed as the knife she was holding was plunged strait into one of my lungs, "Akito Nooo Stop NOOO!"

I bolted upright in bed in a cold sweat panting hard and coughing painfully. "Caely what's wrong, are you alright?" Kayla said as she sat up rubbing her eyes. I couldn't answer as I continued coughing into my palm, suddenly I coughed up some sort of thick liquid and I heard Kayla gasp, "Oh my god Caely you're coughing up blood," I felt Kayla get out of the bed and run out of the room. I wheezed painfully and continued coughing up blood as I felt someone pick me up and start running. I clung to the person I now recognized as Yuki as I continued wheezing and I could feel my body becoming lighter as I continued coughing up blood with my low blood pressure I knew this was not going to end well and before I knew it I had passed out.

I woke up to the sound off beeping and I felt a breathing mask over my face. I tried opening my eyes but my body felt heavy and tired so I could only manage to open them into slits, but that was enough for me to see that I was in a hospital bed. I tried to sit up but as soon as I started moving I felt someone push me back down and I opened one of my eyes and saw Yuki. "Yu…Yuki wha… what happened?" I asked as I relaxed back onto the bed feeling breathless and sicker than I ever had my entire life. Yuki looked at me with a bit of a sad expression.

"One of your lungs has deflated and filled with blood that's why you coughed up so much blood that night," Yuki said sitting down on a stool that was right beside the bed and I remembered the nightmare I had dreamt of when Akito had plunged a knife into my lung and I shuddered looking back at Yuki who looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"How lo… how long was I… was I out?" I asked feeling the effects of only breathing through one lung.

"You've been out for about 10 days," said a new voice and I turned my head to see Hatori standing in the door and I nodded. Hatori came over and I watched an unspoken conversation happen between him and Yuki before Yuki nodded and left the room. Hatori sat down on the stool and I saw he had an expression similar to Yuki's, "Caely I don't know how to say this but I'm afraid you're dying," Hatori said and I laughed sadly shaking my head.

"Yeah I know so where is she?" I asked and I chuckled again at his shocked expression, "Oh come on doc I know you know the history I'm not dying, not yet at least I still have several more organs that are going to fall apart before I die and it can all be reversed if I'm around one person so where is she where is my all powerful goddess?" I asked coughing a little as I laughed sadly to myself tearing up because this was a final curse that I had, the curse of the lioness that if I leave the goddess at any time while I'm alive my body will instantly begin its descent into death and if I don't return the goddess will slowly descend into madness killing the bloodline before finally dying herself. "The only reason I've survived this long is because my mother erased my memory when she left me on that orphanage all those years ago," I whispered as I started to fall back asleep. I felt Hatori feel my forehead and squeeze my hand before he left and I swear just before I fell back asleep I thought I heard him mutter 'she'll be here soon'.

I woke a few hours later to some yelling outside my room. "You can't do this it's not fair," I heard a voice that sounded like Momiji yell and then I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and I knew he had been slapped and I flinched because I knew this meant the goddess had arrived so sending an apology to Momiji through telepathy I got out of the bed taking out all the needles and turning off the breathing aspirator I stood up and went to the door and took a deep-ish breath before opening the door to see Akito standing there in front of Momiji who was holding his cheek and I could tell he was holding in his tears as he looked up and made eye contact with me and I saw in that moment all the pain and loss he felt as he realized what was happening and I turned my eyes away because even though this was the only way to keep me alive I couldn't bear to see what doing this would cost me. I turned my eyes towards the young woman with short black hair and the black outfit. "Akito, my love," I said faking a smile and holding back the tears that threatened to fall as I watched Momiji's expression go into one of pure shock and as he turned to run off I hoped Yuki would tell him why this had to be the way it is. Akito turned around and looked as if she had just seen a ghost as she slowly made her way over to me. I reached out my hands out and as she laid her own on mine I felt the connection surge through me and heal me and I knew that there was no turning back now because the lioness's blood within me reached endlessly for her and I knew that it was going to be a while before I would ever have the freedom to see my brother or Momiji again because as the bond of the goddess and lioness reconnected the dream I had that night replayed in my head and I knew I would pretty much become chained to Akito for the next few months.


	10. The Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket it belongs to Takaya Natsuki**

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS RATED HARD M YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**'The Goddess'**

The next few days were a bit of a blur as I was cleared from the hospital and transferred from Shigure's house into the main house and once again transferred into online school. I remember seeing my brother's face as he watched me walk in to the house holding Akito's hand and then hearing him yell at Hatori as I packed my stuff. I had given a note to Yuki when Akito's back was turned that asked him to please explain everything to both my brother and Momiji when he could and he nodded. So now here I was back in the Main House in the blue and red room with nothing but pictures to keep me company as I was dressed daily by maids into yukatas and kimonos then escorted to Akito's room where I would spend most of my day just sitting as Akito told me about the things I had missed during the 12 years I was away just as I was today.

"Oh have I told you of the bet I made with your stupid brother I told him that if he could beat Yuki by the time he finished high school he wouldn't have to go into the Cat's Home," Akito said as she laid on my lap playing with my braids, "and he believed me the poor thing doesn't he know that the cat can never beat the rat," she said as she chuckled and I put on my fake smile again and nodded, then she sat up and turned to me still holding one of my braids, "Why my dear lioness do you keep your hair in these braids?" She asked pulling on the braid that she was holding.

"I do it so my hair doesn't get in the way when I'm looking at you my goddess," I said and then I saw something flash through her eyes and then the next thing I knew both of my hair ties were gone and my hair was unraveled out of there braids and Akito was looking pleased with herself.

"There much better you look so much prettier with your hair down so you are no longer allowed to wear your hair up in my presence is that understood?" She asked and I nodded a bit in shock at how she moved so quickly. Akito then stood and offered me her hand and I took it standing as well and as I stood I could feel my hair flow all the way down to my butt since I had rarely cut it during all these years. Akito and I walked out to the small rock garden and she continued talking about the things that happened while I was away. After that the day stayed pretty calm when Akito was taking her afternoon nap I did my online school thankfully I was pretty advanced in my grade so I finished quickly and was back in time for Akito to waken, so far all was pretty calm but I knew it wouldn't last because you know what they say the calm always comes before the storm.

About a week after I had moved back into the main house my storm came, the day had started out pretty normal I had awoken and had been dressed then went to Akito's room for breakfast and all was fine until Akito laid down for her afternoon nap. I was struggling with the math section on my online school and so it took me longer to finish than usual and by the time I had finished I could hear yelling and stuff being thrown around in Akito's room so I rushed over there, thankfully it was just the next room, and saw Akito throwing a temper tantrum since I had not been there when she awoke and I saw some of the maids were trying to calm her down as well as Kureno, the Rooster.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHY WAS SHE NOT HERE WHEN I AWOKE?" I heard Akito yell as she stormed around the room and I walked in quickly and I could see the relief on the maids faces as I passed and walked up to Akito. Once Akito saw me she slapped me hard across the face and I would have fallen if she hadn't grabbed my arm. I looked at her as I heard the maids gasp and I saw so many emotions cross her face at once and then finally settle on anger mixed with lust and she ordered both the maids and Kureno away and I watched the maids scurry away quickly but Kureno hesitated but I looked at him and nodded and he left, then Akito twisted my arm and threw me on the ground with such force I was surprised I wasn't bleeding. Before I had the chance to sit up she was on top of me and stripping me of my Yukata. I lay perfectly still as she got it off and started assaulting my neck. I gasped when I felt her bite down hard on my neck and run her sharp nails down my chest, but I didn't move otherwise this was my place so I really had no option to struggle even though my mind was screaming for me to run. Akito stopped assaulting my neck and moved so she was looking in my eyes and I knew I probably looked terrified because I saw the anger in her eyes deepen and she grabbed my arm again and twisted it so hard I swore I heard the bone snap. I yelped in pain and then remembered that this pain was probably happening to Momiji too so I did my best to lessen that connection without breaking it as Akito continued her assault on my body. Akito smiled when I yelped and then she proceeded to use her nails to scratch large gashes in my body and I knew that I was definitely bleeding now and I was really glad my low blood pressure was no longer an issue. Suddenly I felt my panties slide down my legs and I opened my eyes, which I had closed due to the pain in my arm, and saw Akito was looking at me with a hungry lust and I gasped as she trust 3 fingers into my entrance scissoring them in quick motions before adding a fourth and fifth finger and then fisting me. I yelped again as she started thrusting her fist in and out of my entrance and I could also feel myself tearing up but I held them back not wanting to show any weakness. I saw Akito smirk as I squirmed a bit and the next thing I knew her hand was gone and it was replaced by something about the same size. Akito leaned down to my ear as she thrust the thing in and out in a constant movement, "You're going to make me a beautiful baby," She said before pressing a button on the thing making it squirt something inside my entrance.

"W-what is that thing?" I asked as she pulled it out and she smiled.

You'll find out soon enough now I think Hatori should have a look at your arm it looks swollen." She said and with that she walked out of the room. I used my good arm to sit up and I flinched sitting up because everything hurt and when I looked at my arm it was swollen. I tried standing but it seemed my legs had decided to go numb but at least they weren't bleeding too badly in fact most of the cuts had scabbed over already. Suddenly Hatori was in the room and he had a shocked and worried look on his face but before I could ask him what was wrong he picked me up and quickly took me to his house/office and as we entered I noticed a device on his table that looked like a vibrator but it looked different than the ones she had seen in the old catalogs the headmaster had hidden in her desk.

"Hatori what is that thing?" I asked pointing to the thing on his desk, but he didn't answer he just set me down on his couch and got to work bandaging up my cuts and setting my arm before it began to heal in its odd figuration. "Hatori I asked you a question what's going on?" I asked getting worried at his silence.

Hatori sighed and finished wrapping my arm before standing up and taking off his doctors' coat and handing it to me. I put it on the best I could and Hatori sat down next to me. "That thing is called a Lesbian Baby Machine or L.B.M. for short and it was invented by a scientist in America to help lesbians have children of their own and about a month ago Akito asked me to buy her one and I had no idea why but I did," Hatori explained and I sighed.

"She wanted to use it on me to make me have her child," I said collapsing back onto the couch and I saw Hatori nod but I thought over what he had said, "A month ago how did she know I was… Oh my god Momiji," I said sitting strait up, "That's how she knew she must have seen me when Momiji was carrying me to his house that day… Oh god this is not good and that's why I got sick so fast I must have gotten within the 1000 feet of her and so the lioness blood awoke early making the reaction occur quicker ugh," I said collapsing back onto the couch touching my forehead in disbelief.

I laid there for about an hour thinking over what had occurred, Hatori had of course gone back to typing away on his computer and it seemed Akito was done with me for the time being, when I heard Hatori's back door slide open and I saw Hatori nod at whomever it was then point his thumb towards where I was laying. Curious I used my good arm to boost myself up so I could peek over the couch and see who it was and when I did I immediately jumped up and ran to him, "Momiji!" I exclaimed latching onto my golden haired boyfriend and slamming my lips together with his kissing him long and hard and seeing as he kissed back I figured Yuki had explained the situation to him.

When we finally broke apart for air we locked eyes for a long time as I apologized endlessly through our telepathic link. "Hey you two get a room," said a voice I recognized as Shigure's.

"Shigure what are you doing here?" I asked in a bit of a grumpy voice for being interrupted.

"Well I came to see how our little lioness was doing," He said leaning up against the door frame. I scoffed yeah right he was here to see Akito and that explained why she hadn't sent anyone for me yet.

Suddenly the door opened and I sighed, "Speak of the devil and she shall come," I muttered as I kissed Momiji once more before heading with the maid that had just come to fetch me. The maid helped me dress into another kimono and I headed back to Akito's room not really in the mood to deal with her shit but hey I had to have been born with the Lioness curse so I really had no choice but to come when she called like the good little bitch I was.

Akito was sitting at her shelf seat by the outside door when I walked in and I could tell she was thinking because she didn't even look my way when I entered, not that I minded of course anytime she didn't notice me was a good time. I took my seat next to her and waited for her to snap back into reality. "Caely how would you like to go on vacation?" Akito asked and if I had been drinking something it would be all over on the other side of the room since that was how shocked I was.

"What?" I asked looking over at her in confusion.

"I said how would you like to go on vacation everybody's over at the beach house right now and I thought it'd be nice if we joined them don't you think so?" She said again and I nodded even though for Akito to suggest this means she has something up her sleeve.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of FBANA I will be posting for the next few days and I will now be accepting reviews, questions, and constructive critisim a warning though to all those haters and trolls any hate/troll mail I get will immediately be deleted.**

**FanArt is also accepted if you wish to send me some my DeviantArt is Fruafan67 Thanks for your support ^_^**


End file.
